A Phantom Thief's Love
by KatYoukai
Summary: The one thing a phantom thief can't steal is the heart of the one they love most... My first DNA fic! DaixDark is main pairing and some SatoxDai maybe SatoxKrad


Kat: Okay! Here we are. My first D.N. Angel fanfic! And it's really stupid of me to start another fanfic when I've had to put so many of my other ones on hold -.-; I have no inspiration to do non-anime fanfics anymore. And that's like after my _no-anime_ phase… but anyways, yes here we are!

Disclaimer: I own DNA muahahahaha – lawyers approach- AH I was kidding, it was a joke! DNA, genes, get it? I don't own D.N. Angel!

Note: Shonen-ai, Yaoi, BL, whatever you want to call it, if you don't like then I suggest you hit that back button right now! Also extreme OOC-ness, please forgive me . I'm no good with DNA fics… And I'm listening to a peppy Kare Kano song right now so… yea… supposed to be angst but music affects my writing heh

'_Character's thoughts, also communicating through mind at times'_

-Speaking through mind-

"Speaking aloud"

* * *

_**A Phantom Thief's Love**_

_KatYoukai_

A phantom thief can steal just about anything. I can steal anything from anyone. But the one thing a phantom thief can't steal is the heart of the one person he loves the most. Isn't that right…Daisuke?

**Chapter 1: Phantom Destiny**

- Dai-chan?-

' _Mmm? Yea…?' _Normally Dark never spoke while Daisuke was in class, he was usually asleep.

But normally, the crimson haired boy didn't fantasize and almost fall asleep in class either. Dark, as nosy as ever, took a peek into one of said daydreams. When he did, he wished he hadn't.

Daisuke had said he no longer had feelings for Riku anymore. Dark of course knew there had to be someone else then. He pestered the red-head day after day but Daisuke refused to tell. Eventually, Dark gave up.

Dark too had long since stopped loving Riku. Or had it ever been love? Or just a lie he had made up to try to hide his true feelings from himself and everyone else? He wasn't sure anymore.

But… if it had been love he had felt for the Harada, it was nothing in compare to the way he felt now. But beneath the passion, the longing, there was also far more pain. It was true that Riku would never have loved him back and even if she did, such a relationship would never be. After all, he didn't have his own body. Still, he had hope. Now however… how could he even hope when the very person he was infatuated with was the one his host body belonged to?

_KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkK_

- It's St. White's day tomorrow isn't it?- Dark asked Daisuke that night as the boy was preparing to sleep.

" Hai," The teen replied.

- Well… who're you planning to give your ribbon to?- The phantom thief questioned.

"… None of your business," Daisuke muttered, turning onto his side and burying his face into his pillow.

Silence followed. Dark would've pried further but the truth was, he was afraid of the answer he might get. Soon after, Daisuke fell asleep, leaving the Kaitoh to his thoughts.

What made Daisuke so different from all the rest? They were close of course since they shared the same body, but it was the same way with every other host he'd had in the past. Yet never had he felt this way about any of them. So why Daisuke?

That question had no answer. Perhaps it was fate? But no, Dark didn't believe in fate… he didn't want to accept it was his destiny to forever be alone… just some entity that only came to life within another's DNA. He couldn't accept this. If he did, there would be no way for him to move forward.

Dark's thoughts wandered. He remembered the last time he had inhabited Daisuke's grandfather's body. The next time they met, his old counterpart was far older, far different than the boy the phantom thief used to know.

' _Will it be the same with Daisuke too?' _Dark wondered.

Would he close his eyes one night and open them to find an adult where the teen had been? Would sweet innocence and naivety be replaced by years of experience with the cruelty of the real world? He could not bear to see his sweet Daisuke change just like that, without Dark being there to watch him grow and mature.

' _But there's no escaping it,'_ The phantom thief thought with a silent sigh of longing,

No, there was no way he could change the inevitable. All he could do was hold onto this precious time as long as he could… And accept this phantom destiny that lurked in his shadow nearing with each passing day.

* * *

Uhm… very bad I know… AAAGH The OOCness! It buuuurns! Uhm.. anyways… I'm not sure if it's Kaito or Kaitoh so please correct me if I was wrong and… yea…

Cher: Our first DNA fic! High five!

Kat: - misses Cher's hand and slaps her face-

Cher: ………….

Kat: That was an accident…? –nervous laugh-


End file.
